Episode 379: 6969 Cool Street
"6969 Cool Street" was originally released on November 6, 2017. Description We hope everyone's having a good ol' morning! Remember to set your clocks an hour back, and then throw your clock away, because it's irrelevant under our fresh, new way of telling time. Suggested talking points: Griffin Time, Dr. Fart's Crosswalk Lessons, Mind Games, Homeowner Grift, Four-Word Poem, Killing an Old Ghost With Beans Outline 13:29 - I just moved to a new neighborhood, and I pass an elementary school on my way to work. This means I must cross at least one residential intersection that has a crossing guard. What is a childless pedestrian to do? Am I offending her if I cross on my own? Because sometimes she's helping a child cross the opposite way, and I feel confident in my own abilities to navigate the intersection. Or do I wait for her to help me cross, and if she does put up her sign, do I have to wait for her to get halfway out before I cross? Is it rude? (Etc, etc.) - On Guard in Toronto 22:08 - Y - Sent in by Hannah Troxel, from Yahoo Answers user Heni, who asks: Can I play video games in my mind? Can I play video games in my mind? I do not have the money to invest in building a gaming PC. So can I play video games in my imagination? 26:35 - I have a coworker who's been telling the office an incredible lie for the last two months. She claims she bought a house (she's shown us pictures), hired people to do repairs, and even left early a couple of times during packing and moving. The thing is, after some suspicious details to her story, I had a realtor friend of mine look into this house. Not only is it still for sale, but it's had no offers on it and is now being rented out to two totally different people. What is the best way to go about letting her know that I know? - Are You For Real in Rockford 35:10 - MZ - Sponsored by Fresh Hot Flavors. Personal message for Chad and Katelyn Chatelyn. Advertisement for Lady to Lady. 40:39 - Y - Sent in by Dylan Haston, from Yahoo Answers user AnName made up by Griffin, who asks: Write the saddest story you can think of using only four words? 46:44 - I work at an Ethiopian restaurant in Michigan. Every Thursday an eighty year old man dressed in hiking gear comes to eat just before close. When I prompt him for his order, it's always the same response - he says, "Give me the bean combo." There is no bean combo. I ask him to clarify, and he just grumpily changes his order. What is the bean combo, and why won't he tell me what it is himself? - There Is No Ethiopian Secret Menu 53:38 - Housekeeping 56:47 - FY - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Bill, who asks: Is the Joker a Christian? Quotes Four word stories from the brothers: * For sale, baby...oops. * Unused baby shoes cheap. * Diarrhea at the prom. * That dog don't hunt. * Oh shoot, wife disappeared. * Aw beans, wolf attack. * Farted on crush. Mondays. * Stone Cold Steve Austin. :( Reference list Category:Episodes